Picture Perfect
by Viola Darcy Cullen
Summary: Rose is the perfect student. Emmett is a cocky jock. What happens when they are forced to be photography partners for the semester? read and find out! AH/AU rated M for potty mouthed characters and zesty lemons. READ/REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I know its been a while since I've written anything but that's all about to change! Yay! I wrote this a while back and kinda forgot about it but with encouragement from my bestie here it is! Don't forget to review!**

"Emmet Cullen. You are the man." I said to myself. It was sort of my mantra. Not that I needed any reassurance, I just liked to hear myself say it. Today was the semester change, and let me tell you, Christmas was GLORIOUS. I got everything I wanted _Lauren, Jessica, and some new girl named Bella_, all in all it was a great Christmas.

When I arrived at school I was met by my fan club (all girls), my best friend, wingman, and resident pretty boy, Jasper Hale and his bitchass sister Rosalie. Don't get me wrong. She was hot as fuck but was also a super bitch ice queen. She was interested in "serving the community" and "grades" and all that shit. Everyone loved her and talked about what a leader she was but personally I don't give a fuck what she does. She has never paid a bit of attention to me and that shit ain't right.

"EMC! How was your Christmas, man? Did you like all your presents?" called Jazz, innuendo apparent in his voice.

"Dude, it was kick ass. And to answer your question, yes I enjoyed every one of my presents. Especially the ones that kept on giving." I smiled and added a pelvic thrust just to add to my meaning.

Jasper laughed and clapped me on the back telling me how jealous he was, but about 10 feet in front of us walking toward the school the beautiful blonde she-devil flipped her hair over her shoulder and scoffed.

_And so it begins_

"It seems St. Rose of Forks doesn't approve of my Christmas presents. What happened, Jazz? Was she denied from the peace corp.?" I said loud enough for her to hear.

And she defiantly heard.

She stopped in her tracks and whipped her head around giving me a look that would freeze beer. A lesser man would have apologized immediately, but Emmett McCarty Cullen, captain of the football team and all around ladies man, could handle her.

"Don't push your luck, Emmett. I think it's that time of the month for Rose-a-doodle." said jazz chucking.

I noticed Roses eye bouncing between the two of us. I smiled my signature "I'm a sexy bastard and I know it" smile. She grimaced and told us both to fuck off. It seems Rose Most Holy has a naughty mouth. I wonder what other way she's naughty...

The rest of the day was uneventful. I talked to the same people and flirted with the same girls. We all picked up where we left off before the break. The only change in my schedule was eighth period. My elective changed from art to photography. Fucking fine arts credit. Apparently art was full and son of a bitch, I was pissed. I heard all you had to do was slap paint on a canvas and you would get an "A", but you actually had to do shit in Photography, and the real pisser was that they forgot to tell me before the break. So the teacher knew about me being in her class but no one bother to tell me. Bitches.

I walked into the class a few minuets late after chatting with Mrs. Cope. The woman was a sucker for my "cute as pie" dimples, and if she had been 20 years younger and remotely attractive, I would've told her that I also have another set of "cute as pie" dimples right on my-

"Mr. Cullen? May I ask why you're late?" announced the smallest lady I had ever seen.

Miss Brandon.

She was new this year having just graduated from college. I think she went to FHS with my brother but whatever. She was hot if you were into midgets. I mean she barely cleared my chest, but the look on her face had me trying to protect the family jewels. It was terrifying and I'm pretty sure if she was given the chance, she would and could kick my ass.

"I'm sorry Miss Brandon I was changing my schedule."

"Fine. Go find your seat." She said dismissing me.

I looked at the sheet of paper on the corner of her desk and found my name. My partner for the next semester would be…

ROSALIE HALE?!

Fuck. My. Life.

This is going to be miserable.

Unless…

Unless I got her to spread those pretty, long legs for me.

_Yes. This could end very nicely for both of us._ The inner demon sneered

I walked to the back of the room to find Rosalie already there, notebook open, pen in hand.

_Fuck! This woman was a trip!_

"Good afternoon, Rose. Long time, no see." I smirked.

"Has anyone ever told you that you strut?" she stated "because you do. And it makes you look cocky and arrogant."

"What did you say about my cock, Rose? That it had and heir about it? Why yes, I have to agree. It is quite dignified, if I do say so my self." I knew this comment would get her panties in a bunch, so I waited on baited breath for a response.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! I'm not one of your whores that you can talk dirty to and them throw away!"

"Yes, but would you like to be?" my last rebuttal sent her into a frenzy, but before she could start screaming like a howler monkey Miss Brandon, leader of the lollypop guild, chimed in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen and Miss Hale. I'm trying to teach a class here and it would behoove you to pay attention."

"Yes ma'am." We said simultaneously.

Oh yes ma'am indeed this would be and interesting semester filled with cuss words, insults, and I had anything to say about it, sex. Lots and lots of sex.

**I hope y'all enjoyed it! Now, do me a favor and click that little green button and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I hope y'all liked ch 1! I'm sorry the chapters aren't very long. They just seem to naturally break at certain points. Ok so… here you go!!**

**RPOV**

_How dare that stupid worthless prick! I absolutely cannot believe he said such vulgar things to me!_

I was so preoccupied with what he had said that I could barely pay attention to Miss Brandon, which is something that never happens. She is such a ball of energy and sass that I knew right from the beginning that she and would get along just fine.

When I walked into the classroom and saw that Emmett would be my partner for the semester, I must have had a shocked look on my face because she immediately apologized.

"Oh, you must be Rosalie." I nodded. "I'm Miss Brandon. I'm sorry about putting you with Emmett. I know he can be somewhat rude but I also know that you can handle him."

"Really? How?"

"Well, your twin brother, Jasper, filled me in on the personalities of this class last semester. He is in my history elective and asked if he could help me one day after class."

_Hmmm... I don't remember Jazzy mentioning the fact that he had helped his history teacher after school or that she was to be my teacher the next semester OR the fact that she was a hot fairy princess, but then again he never talks about school. And what is up with this woman? The minute she said "Jasper" she got all flustered. There is something going on here and I'm going to find out what it is._

"Anyway, Jasper said of all the people in this class you were the only one who could put him in his place."

"Oh... thank you. You seem to have Emmett pretty figured out. Did Jazz go into that much detail?"

"Well...Erm... yes he did a thorough job explaining how he felt... about my students. He really is a great student, and works very hard."

_Hmmm... Jasper had been described as quiet, lazy, and uninterested but NEVER in my days had I heard him described as hard working. Oh yes. Something was going on. The only time Jazz works is when he thinks he's going to get some ass... holy shit. He wouldn't!_

I had been in such a good mood until he decided to show up. Once school was over I walked back to my beautiful red BMW to find Jasper already there.

"So sissy, how was photography?" he said struggling to hide his laughter.

"Horrible. I hate Emmett. He insisted on being a chauvinistic pig as usual."

"That's Emmett for you." but then his tone changed, resembling something along the lines of embarrassment."How did you like Miss Brandon?"

_Oh I like her fine. The question is how do __**you**__ like her, brother dear?_

"I was going to ask you about her. She mentioned that the two of you discussed her photography class roster and she got all nervous and twitchy just like you are right now. Is there something going on between you two?"

"What?!" he squawked. "No, of course not. Al- Miss Brandon is my teacher and I am her student. Nothing more."

It sounded rehearsed and I didn't believe him for a red hot second, but I'll be damned if I find out he's been fucking his teacher from anyone else but him! He will tell me. It's only a matter of time.

~*~

The next day at school was typical, until photography of course. Miss Brandon had assigned our portfolio project that would last us the entire semester. This week our subject was architecture.

It was meant to be a challenge considering the only building with any detail in this town was the police department. So I suggested we go to a bigger city.

"Emmett, Port Angeles has a much better variety of architecture. Would you like to go with me today after school?" I asked nicely. I was making an attempt at being cordial.

"Of course, sweet cheeks! We'll go out to my jeep together right after class."

Walking through the halls with Emmett had been an experience. Never had Forks High School seen a more obvious pair of opposites.

"Alright baby, hop in." he said. Getting in his car was difficult. He offered me help... in the form of putting his hand on my ass and practically throwing me across the front seat. Thank God I was wearing pants because my face landed in the driver's seat and my rear end was sticking up in the air staring Emmett straight in the face.

"I didn't need your help, Thank you very much! And by the way, don't think I didn't notice you add a little extra squeeze when you coped a feel. You're going to pay for that." I said while straightening myself in my seat.

"Oh I hope I do. I'll let you punish me all you want." he said waggling his eyebrows and grinning.

Pig.

The car ride consisted of absolutely no conversation. Instead Emmett played a mix tape of southern rock. At first I was impressed he had so many great songs on the album but then my nemesis "Sweet Home Alabama" started blaring through the speakers. Incidentally, its Emmett's favorite. Over and over he played the song and sang along until I politely told him to change the damn song or I was going to punch him in the throat.

So much for being cordial and lady-like, but he just laughed and changed the song.

"So Rosie, since we're going to be here a while, do you want to get dinner?"

"Um, no I don't think so. I need to get home I have homework."

"For the love of God! Cool it with the fucking homework! You need to loosen up. Look, how about I take you to this great Mexican restaurant and we can discuss the project after we take the pictures?"

He did have a point. We needed to discuss this, I was starving, and I love Mexican food.

"Fine. But for the record, this is not a date."

He chuckled, "Baby, if this were a date we would be doing a lot more than discussing a photography project and eating Mexican."

I rolled my eyes. What a dick.

**Thanks!! Don't forget to review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey friends! I'm really excited about the responses to this story! I'm so glad y'all like it!! Now please make my life and review!!!! Thanks! **

**EmPOV**

_Thank God were finally here!_ I thought as we pulled into the restaurant. Rose had made me stop at least five times on the way here to take pictures of random buildings. And of course she couldn't just take the damn picture and be done with it. NO! She had to take it from every angle possible in order to get the _perfect_ shot.

A picture is a picture, damn it.

As we walked in and waited to be seated I noticed a group of men sitting by themselves in the corner of the restaurant. They looked to be about twenty-five and were looking at Rose. No they weren't just looking at her, they were lusting after her. Although I have been known to do this as well, they were giving off this seriously creepy vibe that had me wanting to protect what was mine.

_WHAT? WHAT WAS MINE?! ROSE IS NOT MINE! AND I DON'T WANT HER EITHER!_

That thought seriously freaked me out and she must have noticed the horrified look on my face because she asked if I was ok before walking to our table.

"So Emmett, what's good here?" she asked

"Well I like the chimichanga but the tacos are awesome too. And we have to get queso. It's absolutely necessary."

"You like queso too?"

"Duh! Who doesn't?"

"Well when I go out with my friends no one else wants to get queso because it's fattening. So we don't get it but it's my favorite part of Mexican cuisine."

"Wait a minute. You don't order queso because it's fattening? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? It's so delicious. You girls are too caught up in your looks. And it's not like it wouldn't hurt you to gain a few pounds"

"So what are you saying? That I'm skinny? That I'm bony and skinny?" she said eyes flaring

"No! Fuck! You're putting words in my mouth! I just meant that you could probably eat anything you want and not gain a pound!"

Right as we were about to preview WWF smack down to the people sitting around us, our waitress came by and took our order.

"I'll have the chicken chimichanga and a water. And were going to split a bowl of queso. Rose what do you want?"

"I don't know. I just-"

"You know what, just make that two chicken chimichangas but she wants a diet coke to drink."

The waitress took our menus and left. That's when I looked over at Rose and realized that something I said must have pissed her off.

"What the fuck was that? Are you ordering for me now like I'm a child? Did you think I couldn't order for myself? My God, you're such and asshole!"

"Um excuse me? You didn't know what you wanted and I know what's good here. Now stop being such a feminazi and relax. We're here to discuss the fucking project not try to kill each other."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so hostile." She said in a small voice.

"What? Did I just hear Queen Rosalie apologize to the ogre? How did that taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Terrible. Now let's work on the damn project."

The food came and we talked about all the ways we could improve the pictures we just took and mapped out the rest of the project.

"So Rosie, how was the chimichanga? Mine was great. As was the fattening cheese dip." I said with a shit-eating grin

"It was actually very good, but next time I think I can order for myself."

"Next time? Hmmm… will next time be an actual date or will we just come here under the pretense of having to do school work?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh I know what you meant." I smiled

"You're awful."

"Oh no! More spiteful words! I don't think my brutish heart can take it!"

"Stop calling yourself that."

"What?" What was she talking about?

"A brute. An ogre. Why do you think that about yourself?"

"Um, open your eyes. I'm not exactly the smallest guy you've ever come by. And I'm not just talking about my stature." I said with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"But that doesn't make you a monster. I know you can be an asshole most of the time but there are rare occasions when I've seen a sweeter side of you. And lord knows you're not ugly! Hardly a day goes by that I don't hear girls talking about how hot you are."

I was shocked. And slightly flattered. That's exactly how I felt about her. Of course I could go into much more detail about what was said about her or even what ran through my mind, but hearing those words pass her lips shook me. I didn't know what to say for a while and we just kind of stared at each other. She must have been replaying what she just said in her head and started to blush, and suddenly her diet coke became very interesting to her. I, of course, had to aggravate her about her admittance. It was just too easy.

"And is that what you think, pretty pretty princess?" she looked up at me sheepishly through her lashes, cheeks still red.

"You know what, just forget what I said. I have to go to the bathroom anyway then I want to go home." And she ran off to the bathroom.

Rose thinks I'm hot. And I think she's hot. Wait a minute. What is going on?

**RPOV**

_I am such a dumbfuck!!!!_

I basically just told Emmett that I think he's hot. I mean he is but I actually said it out loud!!! And then to make me seem like more of an idiot I demanded to be taken home and then ran to the bathroom.

_I am stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

I just needed to get myself together. So I looked straight in the mirror and gave myself a pep talk.

_Rose, you are a strong independent woman. And just because you just told your bothers best friend and your archenemy that you think he's hot, it's ok. Because you are hot. Just play it off like it's not awkward. If you don't make it awkward then it won't be awkward._

After washing my hands and fixing my hair a bit, I walked out ready to face Emmett once again. But before I could get to him two men had stopped me while I was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hi there, beautiful. I haven't seen you around here before." Said a tall thin man with jet black hair and an unnerving smile.

"Actually I was just leaving." I answered quickly, trying to get past the men.

"No. Don't go yet. We just want to talk to you, baby. Learn more about you. Why don't you come to our table and have a drink?" said another man right at my height but much heavier. He made an attempt to snake his arm around me, but something seemed to be stopping him.

"You weren't about to touch my girl, were you?" said an angry voice from behind the man. Emmett. "Come here, baby. Let's go home." He said to me and I quickly ran to him. He put his arm around my waist and planted a firm kiss to the top of my head. "If you two know what's good for you, you will go home _now_." He turned us around and we walked to his car. With each passing step I felt more and more relieved that I had Emmett to protect me. He kept a firm grip on me all the way to the car and even buckled me in. Emmett was still angry that they had made a pass at me and while I was nervous and scared as well, I couldn't stop thinking about his arm around me or the possessive kiss he gave me.

What is going on?

**Cookies and Candies for those who review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I love that y'all are reviewing! Every time I get an email telling me I have a new review I do my happy dance so keep 'em coming!**

**Ps I know I told some of you there would be a lemon in this chapter but there's not. I'm really sorry! But good things come to those who wait!!! ;) **

**RPOV**

It had been two weeks since the almost incident in the restaurant and things between Emmett and I had changed. Significantly. It all started on the ride home…

"_Rose, I'm so sorry that happened." He said finally breaking the silence. "I saw them when we walked and they looked creepy but I never thought they would make a pass at you. I mean you do look stunning tonight but I just didn't think-"_

"_It's really ok, Emmett." I said interrupting him. "It was scary for a little bit but I'm fine now… thanks to you." I trailed off awkwardly_

"_Don't mention it. And I'm sorry I went into overdrive when I saw him touch you. The only thing running through my mind was 'protect Rosalie'. I didn't mean to be too forward."_

"_No. you weren't too forward. I really appreciate the gesture." I smiled a slight, nervous grin and he did the same. In the forty-five minute drive it took to get from Port Angles back to Forks, he touched my hands three times with the side of his hand or his fingertips. And for the life of me I can't figure out why everything he did it me heart raced._

I arrived at school this morning once again at the exact time Emmett did. Jasper ran to Emmett as usual and the talked about girls and sports and muscles as usual. But when it came time to make fun of Rosalie, things changed.

"So Emmett, how is it working with my scorpion woman of a sister?" said Jasper forgetting I was only on the other side of the car. _He is such a tool sometimes._

"Fine." Emmett replied I decided this was the time to make my way to class when Emmett really decided to fuck with Jaspers mind. "Hey Rose." He said somewhat sheepishly.

"Hello Emmett" I said with a small smile. My eyes averted to Jasper who was standing slack jawed at the courteous exchanged.

The day progressed slowly as usual and I couldn't stop thinking about all the fun I had had with Emmett the past few weeks. After the first project, architecture, we had moved on to landscape and movement pictures. All were relatively easy when it came to describing them and doing the extra work, but this week was different we were supposed to capture emotion. And Miss Brandon told us she could tell if it was acting. She went on and on about being a Theatre and English major in college and how she could detect a false emotion from a mile away. Not wanting to disappoint, I knew this week's project had to be the best.

I walked into photography early as usual, sat down and got my books out. Then Jessica walked into the room. It was common knowledge that she had in fact slept with Emmett on more than one occasion and was hopelessly in love with him. It was also common knowledge that he couldn't care less about her. But watching her prance to her seat in her mini skirt and tight fitting top made me wonder it that's the type of girl he really wanted. I mean I had always thought I was attractive and yes, sometimes I tell myself I'm hot to build confidence but was I attractive to Emmett? Or was he just humoring me in the car. I pulled out my powder compact and studied my makeup in the tiny mirror. There was a slight eyeliner smudge under my left eye and my lip stick had worn off. Then I stopped myself.

What was I doing? Was I checking my face to make sure it looked nice for a guy? And not just any guy, Emmett?! The douche bag that had aggravated me since we first met?

I was thoroughly confused and while I was contemplating my previous actions Emmett walked in.

"Hi Rose. Are you ok? You look kinda confused?" he asked

"Oh no I'm fine thanks."

But I wasn't fine. Being partners with Emmett had seriously messed with me and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

**EmPOV**

When I walked into class I saw Rosalie sitting at her normal spot with makeup in hand and a terribly confused look on her face. She had to know she didn't need any more makeup. Yeah I didn't look perfect but it was perfect for her. Light and simple.

_FUCK! This girls needs to get out of my head! I'm thinking about makeup for Christ's sake!_

Class started and Thumbelina was explaining this week's project. And it sounded difficult. We had to learn more about the subject of out picture than ever before. It was emotions or some shit and we had to write about it.

_Maybe Rose will write it and then I'll get a bird's eye view of her tits when I look at the computer over her shoulder_. My inner voice sneered and immediately felt guilty. In the past few weeks I've gotten to know rose to some extent and I've decided that I kinda like being around her. A lot. And now that we have this stupid project, I figured we had better get started early.

"Hey Rose, do you want to come over to my house today after school and work on this? It just seems like a lot to do." I asked hopefully

She was quiet for several seconds like she was shocked I had spoken to her.

"Um… yeah. That would be great. We can practice taking pictures of each other or anyone else around and see if we like any of the pictures."

"Great! My mom will be there. I'm sure we can take pictures of her if we need to."

After class we left and got into my Jeep. She had become much better at hoisting herself up into my car over the past few weeks. Normally I would have bitched and moaned about using all my gas but there was something about her sitting in the passenger seat of my car that made me really happy. Content almost.

We arrived at my house and were greeted with a typical Esme welcome.

"Emmett! Is that you?!" she called out over the sound of clanking dishes and running water.

"Yes, mom, it's me and I um… brought Jasper's sister Rose with me." I said holding my breath.

All the excess noise ceased and rose looked somewhat terrified. She had met my mother before but never had a personal relationship with her. And I knew mom was going to flip because I brought a girl home. Even though I had had at least 10 girlfriends and countless hookups in the past four years, not one of them had met my parents.

Esme slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the living area with a cross between bewilderment and sheer joy spread across her face.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen. Emmett's mom. And you're Rose, Jaspers twin sister. It's so lovely to see you again!" Mom said coming over to hug Rose

"Hi it's nice to see you again too!" she said with a genuine smile. Something about watching Rose and my mom get along so well sparked that cozy and content feeling again. That shit needed to stop because it was seriously starting to freak me out.

"Ok, well Rose and I have a photography project we need to work on so we'll see you later, mom." I said grabbing Roses hand and pulling her toward the stairs.

"Ok and try to get everything finished up. You know you have Edward's party tonight." She said.

Damn it. I forgot. My stupid ass brother, Edward decided to have a party on a Monday just because he could and was out of college. And I had promised him I would be there.

"What party?" Rose said snapping me out of my inner monologue.

"Well, my brother is having a party tonight and I'm supposed to help"

"Oh" Shit. She looked sad. I hated it when she looked sad.

"Actually now that I remember that I have to go, why don't you go with me tonight? We'll do our work and then go to the party. He lives on the outskirts of town so you won't be too far away."

She looked sort of wary but underneath the nervousness I saw a fire spark in her eyes. She wanted to go and I sure as shit wanted her to go too.

"Ok. Well, we can wait until tomorrow to work on the project. I really need to change." she said waving her hand over her body.

And what a body it was.

"Ok I can take you back to you house and you can change and then I'll pick you up around six. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's great!" she said smiling "It was so nice to see you Mrs. Cullen!"

"It was great to see you too, Rosalie!" my mother said with a knowing smile.

I grabbed Roses hand and walked her out. She was in such a happy mood. I could only wish she stayed that way when we went to the party tonight. Because if she did, then I might be… well… starting to like her. SHIT.

**Please review!!!! If we can get past 30 reviews I will update early and the next chapter has the good stuff in it!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! Thanks so much for all the glorious reviews! I know I said I would get this up earlier than today but writing lemons are a bitch some times. SPEAKING OF LEMONS! This is the long awaited lemon chapter. Don't worry it won't be the only one! ;) enjoy!! And don't forget to review!!**

**PS: I FORGOT TO TELL EVERYONE THAT THIS IS NOT MINE… because you didn't know that anyway.**

**RPOV**

Emmett had dropped me off at my house around four which meant I had two hours to get ready. I took a quick shower and put my hair up in big curlers.

Next was the hard part… what to wear.

I had decided that since I had taken extra time to shave my legs I would wear my short printed skirt, but to make sure I didn't freeze to death I would also wear my black knee high boots. Top it off with a baby blue cashmere sweater and I was ready to go. I let my hair down and let it hand in waves down past the center of my back and applied light makeup.

_Ding dong!_

Shit! He was here and I had just finished. Unfortunately I hadn't finished in time to answer the door.

"Hey Emmett! What's up, man?" said Jasper while giving him a bro hug.

"Um… nothing, dude. Is Rose here? I'm supposed to pick her up."

"Are you serious? You're taking Rose out on a date? What the fuck?!" like I said earlier, my brother is a dick.

"Shut up! It's not a date. I'm just bringing her with me to Edward's party. Maybe she'll loosen up and pull that stick out of her ass." Emmett said casually.

"haha! Yeah, I know what you mean."

I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't hurt when he said that, because it did. But I knew how he felt about me and even though I had been questioning my feelings didn't mean that he has been doing the same. I used this as my opportunity to walk downstairs and make my presence known.

"Hi Emmett, are you ready to go?" I asked him paying close attention to the stairs in an effort to not fall in my 4 inch boots. But, when I looked up I saw Emmett just staring at me. It was slightly unnerving and asked him again if he was ready to go.

"Uh… yeah! Let's go. Bye Jazz!" Emmett yelled over his shoulder as he grabbed my hand and hauled me off to the car.

"You look great, Rose." He said in a disbelieving tone. _Asshole._

"Thanks." I said coldly.

"Are you mad at me? Did I say something?" he asked he was more perceptive than I thought.

"Oh no. I'm fine. I just think the stick in my ass just hit a sore spot." I snapped at him.

"You heard that? Look I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. Please don't be upset. I just want to have fun tonight, ok? Will you forgive me?" he pleaded, looking at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"We'll see. You have to do some big time making up to do."

"That's my girl!" he said grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it right as we turned into Edwards's apartment.

We were the first ones there because Emmett had already been volunteered to help Edward set up and run errands. We went back and forth to the grocery store at least 4 times and by the time ten rolled around, the apartment had been cleaned, straightened and readied for this party.

Edward had turned out to be a nice guy. He was very intense and perfectionistic. He kept teasing Emmett about me saying how he didn't deserve someone like me and that Emmett was a slob. A big part of me believed Edward but another part wanted to yell at him and defend Emmett. The battle waging in my head was terrifying.

Slowly but surely, people started coming in. The music was turned on and the beer was passed out. I had never really drank before, other than the occasional spend the night party, and had never been drunk so I slowly sipped on my beer. Then Angela came in. She had graduated two years ago and we still hung out. Her boyfriend, Ben, was best friends with Edward. I immediately ran to her since Emmett was busy putting up a keg.

"Hey Ang!" I called out

"Hey girl! What are you doing here? I thought parties weren't really your thing."

"Oh they're not. But, actually, Emmett invited me."

"He what? Wait a minute. Let's go get a new drink and talk about this." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Do you like beer?" I shook my head "That's what I thought here try this. You'll like it." She said as she handed me the pink liquid she had been mixing.

It was delicious.

I drank it in one gulp and proceeded to tell her the story. By the time I had finished I had already had three of the pink drinks and was feeling very happy.

"Wow. So you and Cullen, huh? I would have never guessed. I mean he is cute and y'all look very cute together. I think I support this budding relationship. But I want to get to know him better before I give him the stamp of approval. Oh and by the way. You are cut off for the night. Now go in there and talk to Emmett before the bitch brigade gets here."

"Wait a minute; you think Emmett and I look cute together?" I asked

"Sure! I mean he's all big and beefy and while you're tall and also petite. Y'all just look right together." I couldn't help but smile at her comments

"Ok I'm going in there. Thanks, Ang." I said trying to muster some confidence

I walked through the kitchen and found Emmett sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand talking to someone I had never seen before. He spotted me and winked and motioned for me to sit by him. I easily complied and molded into his side.

"Hey Eric, this is Rosalie Hale. We are in the same class. And she's my girl." Said Emmett again kissing the top of my head.

"Hi Eric! It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." He said with a smile while giving Emmett a strange look "Well I think I'm going to go get a new beer. I'll see you guys around!"

I watched him walk away and turned into Emmett. Now was our chance to talk. But he smell so good, and the way he was touching me made me want to do anything but talk.

**EmPOV**

Holy shit. I thought I had died and gone to heaven when I first saw her tonight wearing that short skirt and tight knit top. But then she has to get mad after hearing what I had said. I know it was a mean thing to say but I really needed Jasper off my back while I was spending time with his sister.

"so what do you think of the party?" I ask her trying to nice. I know she's been drinking but she's hardly tipsy which was a good thing.

"Well it could be better" she responds, looking in the other direction and pulling away from me. I immediately miss her against me and I lean in closer to her.

"Oh really? How?"

"I'm sure you can think of something." She said turning back into me, her face mere centimeters from my own.

I don't know what came over me but all the sudden my mouth was attached to hers. Her lips were so full and soft that I could help but suck the bottom one into my mouth. She was responding better than I would have ever dreamed. Her hands had anchored in my hair and every so often she would tug on it slightly. With each tug a moan rumbled deep in my chest and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her up and had her straddle my hips. She giggled against my lips and went back to kissing me. Her hips started moving and her warm, scantily clad pussy brushed against my dick. While I nearly shot through the roof at the sensation, it must have caught her off guard. She pulled back and studied my face.

I could see the indecision and the uncertainty but I could also see the lust. And I'm sure as shit she could see the lust in my eyes.

"Rose-"

"Come with me Emmett." She said cutting me off. She offered me her hand and we walked back to Edwards's bedroom.

Once we entered the room she closed the door and sauntered up to me. Slowly she started to kiss my neck and collar bone while playing with my hair and the waist band of my pants. It felt so good but I knew I had to talk to her before anything else happened.

"Rose, are you sure you want this…ugh, yes."I moaned as she bit down on my neck and undid my belt. "We can just make out for a while…shit…I won't be upset." I said as her hand traveled lower to trace my happy trail.

But apparently I had said something that offended her… again. Because she abruptly stopped and pushed away from me.

"Emmett, do you not want to go any further? I mean you're practically pushing me away. Do you not want me?" she said tears brimming in her eyes.

"Goddamnit! Yes! Shit! Can you not see that I'm about to burst for you? "I said motioning to my throbbing dick. "I mean DAMNIT! I thought I was going to blow my load when you walked down those stairs tonight in that tiny skirt with only your thighs showing, and…" I trailed off because by then rose had gotten her confidence back and was getting closer.

"Oh so it that why you were so distracted when I first saw you?" I nodded "well, since you like this skirt so much, you get the honor of taking it off."

Fuck. Yes.

She sat on the bed and unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, which fell to the floor. I toed off my shoes and took off my shirt, standing in front of her only in my boxerbreifs.

Slowly she laid back and I lifted one of her legs in the air and took off her shoes. I repeated with the other foot. Rubbing the soft skin of her legs, I inched my way up to her skirt and pulled it down revealing lacy white boy shorts. She sat up and stripped herself of her shirt and soon she was only in her white lacy panties and a matching bra.

I was dumbstruck as I looked at her beautiful body. I didn't know where to begin. I wanted to touch everything, feel everything, and kiss everything. Thankfully I didn't have to make the decision as rose grabbed the front of my boxers and guided me on top of her. My instincts took over and I kissed her full lips. Over and over our tongues brushed against each other only adding to the pleasure. Our hands were wandering and I kneaded the soft flesh of her ass while she gently scratched down my back.

"Rose, I can't take it anymore." I said breaking away "I need you so much. Please let me have you."

"Ugh, yes Emmett! I need you too."

I sat up and gripped her tiny panties in my hands and pulled them down her legs revealing her perfectly bare pussy. The urge to bury my face in her was over whelming and I was useless to fight it.

I parted her legs and place tiny kisses on the inside of her thighs. She moaned loudly and told me to stop teasing her. I had mercy on her and took one long lick from top to bottom of her slit. Again she moaned loudly. I traced her entrance a few times before finally fucking her with my tongue. She was bucking into my face and I knew I needed to change tactics before she came. I pulled my tongue out of her and refocused on her clit. It was round and pink and perfect. I nibbled on it while gently sliding two fingers into her hole. She was so tight, and her inner muscles were gripping my fingers extremely hard.

"Oh my God, Emmett! Yes! Don't stop!" she cried out

I started pumping my fingers into her and licking her clit faster and before I knew it she was coming.

"Oh! Oh! Emmett!!!" she said just as her orgasm hit. Her body stilled and tensed for an immeasurable amount of time before finally releasing. All the while I was working her through her orgasm.

Watching her come was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I had seen plenty of women come underneath me but never had one been so sensual yet innocent. It made me want her even more. I kissed up her body and rolled off of her on to the bed, satisfied at my job well done.

"Emmett, that was so good!" she said rolling on top of me to kiss me, undoubtedly tasting herself on me. "We're going to have to do that again really soon, but for now I think I have something else in mind" she said mischievously as she licked her lips and slid down my body. She kissed her way from my neck all the way down to the top of my boxers. She hooked her fingers into the waistband and tugged them off.

Staring her straight in the face was my rock hard cock. Now, I knew I was big, therefore I had never worried about what anyone thought of my dick, but being in front of Rose made me worry. Until she licked her lips and stuck her pretty pink tongue out to circle the head of my cock. I groaned and threw my head back. She played with the head, circling it, licking it, and lightly sucking on it but I wasn't enough.

"Rose, you're killing me!"

She giggled and started kissing up and down before taking me inside her. It was the most incredible feeling. Her mouth was so hot and her tongue would slide around endlessly teasing the underside. My hips started bucking in her face and she bobed her head faster. Her left hand stroked what couldn't fit in her mouth while her right moved to cup my balls. My orgasm was coming on fast and I knew I had to warn her.

"Oh shit, Rose! I'm going to come! Move." I said breathlessly

She responded by sucking harder on my twitching member and stroking faster. Suddenly my orgasm hit full force I exploded in her mouth and my hips jumped off the bed. She continued pumping me throughout me orgasm and finally rolled to the side.

"Rose, baby, you are so good. Where did you learn to do that?" I said rolling on top of her and nuzzling into her neck.

"I'm well read."

"Well maybe next time we should read together. But for now…"I said as I moved my hand back down to play with her sex. "I think we need to prepare for round two."

I dropped my head back down and started kissing her and teasing her when suddenly the door opened. We hurried under the covers but were shocked by what we saw.

Jasper and a mystery woman.

"Ugh! Jasper! Yes!!" screamed an oddly familiar voice.

I sat up to get a better look and… I'll be damned.

If it wasn't the pixie queen herself. Miss Brandon.

**Thanks y'all! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Lovers! I'm sorry its been almost a week since I've updated! School is kinda crazy. Sorry for the cliffie last chapter, it had to be done. **

**Ps: how would y'all feel about an Alice/Jasper spinoff? Let me know!!!!**

**ok! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!!!**

_Ch 5_

_**EmPOV**_

_I dropped my head back down and started kissing her and teasing her when suddenly the door opened. We hurried under the covers but were shocked by what we saw._

_Jasper and a mystery woman._

"_Ugh! Jasper! Yes!!" screamed an oddly familiar voice._

_I sat up to get a better look and… I'll be damned._

_If it wasn't the pixie queen herself. Miss Brandon._

~*~

**Ch 6**

**EmPOV**

Oh no. this is not good.

Standing before us was Jazz, my best friend and brother to the hot blonde currently half naked in bed with me, with his hands up the skirt of Miss Alice Brandon, mine and Roses photography teacher and Jasper's former history teacher.

We were all shocked into silence for a good 15 seconds before Jasper broke said silence and took in the scene around him.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY SISTER! ROSE GET YOUR ASS UP!" he screamed "SON OF A BITCH! ARE THESE YOUR PANTIES?!" he said pointing to the pair of white lace panties that I had recently removed.

I looked over at Rose to see her glaring at her brother, who must be thoroughly drunk to not recognize who was here with his sister. Steam was practically coming out of her ears as she reached for the comforter on the bed to wrap around her. Once she was covered she proceeded to stand up and tear Jasper a new asshole.

"How DARE you treat me like a child when I see you come in here with your hands in not only and older woman's but a TEACHERS pants! And you!" she said looking to Miss Brandon "Isn't it against some code of ethics that teachers are supposed to go by that says they won't fuck their students? You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! At least Emmett and I are-"

"Hold the fucking phone!" Jasper said cutting off a very angry Rosalie "Emmett?! That's who you're in bed with?!" as soon as he made the connection he turned the lights on to reveal a disheveled Miss Brandon, a Livid Rose, a fucking pissed off Jasper, and a very naked me. Thanks God, Rose didn't take all the sheets to cover herself.

"You FUCKING ASSHOLE! You talk about what a bitch she is and then you go and fuck her?!" he roared at me.

"Listen man, it's not what you think-"

"IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK? YOU ARE BAREASS NAKED IN BED WITH MY SISTER WHO IS ONLY IN HER FUCKING BRA! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK!?"

"Jazz, calm down." Said Miss Brandon

"No. Fuck that, Ali. I'm-"

"_ALI_!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN FUCKING?!" Rose interjected "I knew you liked each other! It was written all over your faces on the first fucking day of school! And to think I really liked you, _ALI!_ This is just ridiculous. I'm putting my clothes on and then Emmett is taking me home. I suggest you don't even think about talking to me, Jasper. I am so angry and pissed off at you that this thought of us sharing the same DNA is repulsive to me."

After her overly dramatic rant, Rose left and went to the bathroom to get dressed, leaving me, Jasper, and tiny Miss Brandon alone.

There was a sudden change in the mood in the room. It had gone from heated intensity to harsh cold hatred in milliseconds. The change was obvious on Jaspers face as he walked away from Miss Brandon to stand at the edge of the bed.

"So, my best friend is fucking my sister." He said.

"No, Jasper listen. We started that stupid fucking project and then she was hit on at the restaurant and-"

"Save it. I can't believe you would take advantage of her like that. She is obviously drunk-"

"Wait just one fucking minute! She is not drunk! She came on to me! She started this entire thing! You can ask her yourself!"

"I don't give a shit. Do you really think Rosalie Lillian Hale, my anal retentive, stuck up, holier than thou, twin sister, would actually have sex with you?! She would have to be drunk!"

"First, YOU are the drunk one. You have been slurring your words and tripping over yourself all night. Second, we didn't have sex. Yes, we did other things but we did NOT have sex. And third, maybe you should try getting to know this twin sister that you claim to be so close to, because under that tough exterior is a very sensitive girl that needs to be taken care of. We have both neglected to do that, and be there for her, and I don't know about you but I'm going to start stepping up. Now, if you would excuse me I'm going to put my fucking clothes on." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose hiding in the bathroom listening to our conversation.

"Who are you to say that I don't care about my sister?! I know her-"

"BULLSHIT! You don't know anything about her!" by this time I was so worked up that I didn't care who saw me naked. I stood up knowing I would tower over Jasper and let him have it. "You constantly talk shit about her! And I know I used to do it too but that's over. She's really special to me. Now get the FUCK out and let me put my GODDAMN CLOTHES ON!"

Miss Brandon ran over to Jasper and hauled him off out of the room. I sat back down on the bed and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Come on out, Rose. I know you've heard everything I've said."

As I started collecting my clothes she came shuffling out.

"Emmett, I don't know what to say-"

"Let me get you home. We can talk about this more away from here."

She nodded and I finished dressing. Somehow throughout the course of the night I had not only spent time outside of school with Rose but I had also fingered her, received a fanfuckingtastic blowjob from her and spilled my guts about how I felt about her in front of her.

_What the fuck have I done?_

**Thanks! Don't forget to review!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW. I am a terrible updater. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to write this. I know its super short but it's a taste of what's to come. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Hang tight b/c I promise I will be updating more regularly. I even have a few one shot ideas I've been throwing around. **

**Anyway, here it is! I hope y'all like it!**

**We all know who this belongs to and it isn't me. But I sure wish it was… ( Vi's mind drifts off to sparkle peen land)…**

Ch 7

Rpov

The ride back to my house was awkward to say the least. I had the burning desire to talk to him and apologize for the outrageous scene Jasper and I had made at Edwards apartment. But before the words could leave my mouth he spoke up

"I'm not ready to take you home. We need to talk about this. Let's go to Overton park."

Overton park was a small park right behind my house that Emmett, Jasper and I had played in as children. Emmett eventually stopped the car and we both climbed out.

"Rose I need to talk to you."

"Ok what is it?"

"What's going on? With us, I mean."

"Uh... I..."

"Because I don't know about you but I'm falling in love with you. I want to talk care of you and protect you from douche bags like your brother. And I know it's really early and really random but I like you a whole fucking lot and I'm going out on a limb to just fucking tell you this and I don't really know what I'm doing and-"

"Emmett! Breathe. Its ok I know this is a strange thing for you. The whole having feelings for a girl other than lust"

"Oh don't worry that's there too."

"Yeah… I think I figured that out tonight. But I don't know what to say to you about this."

He had just dropped a HUGE bomb on me in admitting that he really had feelings for me. And while a pretty sizeable part of me was thrilled another part was nervous and unsure.

"Rosalie, I know you feel the same way. There is no way in hell we would have done what we did tonight if you didn't like me or trust me. Please give me a shot."

"It's just that you don't know all the things I carry with me every day. I've got a ton of baggage that I don't know if you want to deal with."

"But let me help you-"

"No. just let me get my head on straight. I really care for you, Emmett. Please-"

"No just stop right there. I see how it is. I see exactly what you've been doing. You thought that you could make Emmett Cullen fall in love and then leave me. Give me a taste of my own medicine."

"No! Emmett that's not it-"

"Just save it. I shouldn't have even said anything. Look, I gotta go home. Your house is just through that gate so I'm sure you can get yourself back. See you around."

And with that last comment he got in his car and drove away.

For the next 2 hours I sat on the swings and cried. Until finally my shining light and best friend in the world, my older sister Tanya, called and gave me an escape from the hell I had been wallowing in.

"Hello?"

"Rosie? Are you ok? I've been having really weird feelings all day, and they've been centered around you."

Tanya has always been a little tutti fruity when it comes to her feelings and the energy surrounding her and the people she cared about.

"No, Sissy, everything's not ok."

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE CRACK TO ME. SO PLEASE FEED MY ADDICTION AND CLICK ON THE LITTLE BUTTON BELOW. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! I'm back! I know ch 7 was super short but hopefully I made up for it with this chapter. This one was really hard to write but super important. I'm going to try and get ch 9 out ASAP!**

**I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**

**Ps: I want to thank my fabulous beta, Cody, for putting up with me and all my janky trash. I love you, you stupid bitch!**

**Pss: this isn't mine. I wish it was. Mostly because I wish Emmett was mine. I have a thing for big men. But y'all don't want to hear about me. Y'all want to read the story and leave me a review. Oh yeah. Of course. You may proceed.**

"Listen, Rosie, I'm coming to get you and you're going to spend the night with me."

"Ok. I'm at Overton park. There are… some things I need to tell you."

"Oh God. Ok. I'll be there in 15 min."

_What the fuck is going on in my life right now?_

I couldn't move. I couldn't function. It was like I had asked my body to restart itself it flat out said "NO".

All I could think about were the awful memories and crippling guilt over the event that had forced me to fuck up the one real relationship I had ever had. And the real pisser was that it was even a legitimate relationship. He had wanted it to be. I had sure as shit wanted it to be, but _his_ actions held me back.

Thirteen minuets and twenty-four seconds later Tanya came screeching around the corner. She abruptly stopped the car and flew out to grab me. The minute I felt her arms around me I lost it. The tears that I had never shed for this crime came flowing forth. I don't know how long we stood there, in the middle of our childhood park, with me grieving over my loss of innocence. Eventually Tanya took me to the car and drove me to her apartment.

The drive was short and before I knew it we were in her den curled up on her couch.

"Ok. I need you to tell me what happened. Charlotte is gone for the night so it's just you and me."

Charlotte is Tanya's roommate, and has been since their freshman year in college but now as graduates they are living in Forks trying to save enough money to start their own interior design firm.

"Well, let me start with the most recent news and go backwards."

I then told her all about my budding relationship with Emmett, of which she was very surprised having seen the way we used to act around each other. I also told her about the more… physical part of the relationship, and Jasper and Miss Brandons interruption.

"Wait one fucking minute! My baby brother Jasper and Alice Brandon? Alice and I went to high school together! We graduated together! And she's fucking my BROTHER? No! No way! That is not ok!" she exclaimed.

"Tanya I know! Trust me. I wish you had seen the tongue lashing I gave both of them. I couldn't believe Jasper had to balls to walk in on Emmett and me when he was clearly drunk and had his hand up her skirt. And a very short skirt at that."

"He's such a little slut. If I ever hear of him doing that again I swear I'll chop his balls off and feed them to him."

"I'll help, but now that you know about me and Emmett I need to tell you about why I screwed the pooch. Do you remember when I visited you March of my junior year?"

"Yes"

"And do you also remember Char's brother, Peter, being there as well?"

"Dear God. If that little shit hurt you-"

"Just listen, please."

Finally she calmed down and I began to tell my story.

My junior year sucked. Hard. I was so busy with college visits, SAT and ACT classes, and not to mention all my extra circular activities, that I had hardly any time to just cool off and have fun. So Tanya and Charlotte invited me to come visit with them at the University of Washington in Seattle. Being from the tiny town of Forks I was absolutely thrilled. As soon as I got home from school, I packed my things and set out to go to UW. That night Charlotte's boyfriend's fraternity was having a party and Tanya insisted I go along. It. Was. Awesome. I had never seen so many cute boys or alcohol in my entire life. But the best part of this particular party was that it was a rush party in a sense; meaning, they threw this party with special intent to recruit incoming freshman boys for the fraternity. And Charlotte's brother, Peter, was one of them. Charlotte and Peter were from Seattle and from what I had heard about Peter, he was incredibly smart proving him to be a high priority for the chair of recruitment.

After about an hour of drinking with the girls, Charlotte got tired of waiting for Peter to make a move and forced him over to where we were. Instantly there was a connection. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. He had piercing green eyes which contrasted beautifully with his olive complexion and dark hair. After making pleasantries with Tanya and assuring his sister that he was indeed going to join Pi Kappa Phi, he asked me to dance. He took my hand and brought me to the dance floor in the basement of the house. It was filled with hot and sweaty people, writhing to loud, oversexed music. Slowly, he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. We started swaying to the beat and I could feel my blood boiling. After the song ended, he turned me around and started grinding on me and I would be lying if I said I didn't reciprocate. My hands moved from his shoulders to rake down his chest right as his hands moved from the curve of my hip to settle on my behind. I had never been touched this way by a boy I found truly attractive and it sent a jolt of lust through my system. As we continued to dance I could feel the growing arousal in the front of his pants and it did nothing for uncomfortable ache that had settled in between my legs. Suddenly he pulled away and asked if I wanted anything to drink. Startled by the unexpected separation I squeaked out "beer" knowing that I would drink it slow considering my hatred for drink.

As I went to follow his to the bar he stopped me asking me to say right where I was and that he wanted to do something for me because soon I would be doing something for him. My naive brain didn't quite understand what he meant but I nodded anyway and stayed were I was. In an instant he was back with two beers in his hand and gave one to me. He told me to drink up. He said he loved a woman who didn't drink pussy drinks and could enjoy a beer without any qualms. Well, being the feminist I was, I totally agreed with him. Even though I didn't particularly care for beer, I understood where he was coming from and decided to finish my beer and be a sister suffragette. Soon after the dancing resumed, and the heat radiating from his body was driving me crazy with lust. Finally having had enough of the teasing I stopped my dancing, stood up on my tiptoes and asked him if wanted to get out there. He smiled a bright and handsome smile before leaning down to whisper in my ear "more than you possibly know" and kissing me with more ferocity than I had ever experienced. It was a wild and wanton kiss that promised intensity and passion. Quickly we broke apart and sprinted up the stairs. We found Charlotte and told her I was tired and that Peter was going to escort me back to the apartment. She rolled her eyes and tossed us the keys but not before she told him to use a condom and not to use her bed. And in a flash we were gone. Right as we left the party I had started to get a headache, thinking it was too much alcohol or the effects of the sickeningly hot basement; I brushed it off and walked the short distance from the frat house with Peter.

As soon as we closed the door behind us, clothes started coming off. And my headache intensified. Determined to enjoy my time with Peter, I ignored it again. I kicked off my shoes while he took off his shirt. I took off my shirt while he took off his pants. But right as I bent over to push my skirt down my legs I started to get dizzy, the room wouldn't stop spinning. I tried to warn Peter to step back, not knowing if I was going to throw up or not, but he continued to hold me and pepper my neck with kisses until finally I lost consciousness.

I woke up the next morning completely alone and completely naked in the middle of the floor in Tanya's room. She didn't come back that night after Charlotte warned her that Peter and I were "doing dirty things that big sisters didn't need to see" as I started to get up, the effects from the alcohol started to take over and I ran to the adjoining bathroom and proceeded to throw my guts up. After throwing up and dry heaving I sat down on the tile floor. That's when I noticed the dried blood between my thighs. Panic threatened to take over. A million thoughts were running through my head as I ran back to the bedroom. I inspected the room hoping to find some evidence of what had happened. And thank God I found a condom wrapper on the floor and a used condom in the trash can.

_At least he was being safe. Well as safe as you can be when you drug someone and rape them_.

That's when it truly dawned on me. I had been raped. I didn't know what to do. After standing there naked looking at the scene of the crime, I pieced the night back together. And that's when I realized that even though I was drugged, I had intended on doing it anyway and therefore I couldn't press charges. And even then I knew I wouldn't anyway. Charlotte was too close to our family and bringing the law into this would ruin both mine and Peters life. And I just couldn't do that. So I kept it a secret. I took a shower. I waited for Tanya to come home. We had girl time. And I left. She tried to ask me about what happened the night before, but I just said that was private and she backed off. When I returned home I told my parents I had a wonderful time but I wouldn't be attending UW. And that was that.

"I've never told anyone that." I said quietly. Tanya had been quite the entire time and now was silently sobbing in front of me.

"Rose. I wish I had known. I would have been-".

"No. no one needed to know. I didn't want people to know. And there's nothing anyone could have done" I said softly "but do you see now why I have such trepidation about being in a relationship with Emmett?"

"Yes, I do but I also think you need to dig deep inside yourself and think about what you want. Not what's holding you back. I know that fucker, Peter, did a terrible thing to you and took away your choices but now, with Emmett, you have a choice. Do you want him? Does he make you happy? Because if he does then I think you need to talk to him and give him a chance."

She was right. I had let my fears get the best of me. It was time to let the ghost of that night with Peter go. I needed to take control of my life now and live it how I wanted. And what I wanted was a chance at happiness with Emmett.

"Thank you Tanya. You always know what to say. I love you."I said as I hugged her.

"I love you so much, Sisteroo. Ok now it's time to snuggle and watch movies and eat fattening things because we are going to rid ourselves of negative energies and cleanse our spirits with mint chocolate chip ice cream".

And just like that everything felt right. Things had definitely changed, but for the better. And thanks to Tanya, I was ready to face Emmett and tell him how I felt about him.

**Thanks so much for reading! Now do me a favskies and leave me a review!**


End file.
